


Mistaken

by jel2658



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Horse cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jel2658/pseuds/jel2658
Summary: Link wears a Lynel mask without realizing it was made from a female.





	

Link was being excessively cautious. He had the Lynel mask he had bought from Kilton on, and was passing by one slowly. When it turned, he froze in fear, still as a statue. It saw him, tilting its head to the side. He grit his teeth when it started to approach, not ready for a fight. It leaned down to sniff him, however, and he frowned in confusion behind the mask. He was unsure as to what it was doing. Regardless, he remained still, prepared in case it attacked.

It started acting differently then, its hind legs stomping on the ground in what Link could only assume was frustration. He started moving forward again, and it growled. He turned his whole body towards it, looking it up and down. He stepped back in surprised when he saw what was underneath its legs; a big dick that was fully hard. It looked like a horse’s cock, and reached around the same length. Link blushed, looking up at the Lynel’s face. It seemed to be panting in frustration, its fists clenched. After a few moments, it snorted and started to growl, reaching out for Link. He flinched away, unsure what to do, but it grabbed him by the shoulders before he could get very far.

It turned him around, and pushed on his back. Link fell forward, his hands propping him up on the grass. He started to panic, turning his head. He was unable to move, frozen in fear. The Lynel was steadily humping the grass, its cock fully erect now. With a roar, it reared up and put its forelegs to either side of Link, its cock lying on his back. It backed up a little, before thrusting against Link’s pants.

It did this multiple times, before they finally tore. Link screamed in pain, the Lynel’s cock entering his insides and starting to breed him. The Lynel wasted no time in humping frantically, thrusting in and out of the Hylian he thought was a female Lynel. Link grasped the grass in his fists, tears running down his cheeks from the pain. After a set of more thrusts, his own cock was hard from the pounding. The Lynel roared again, close to its climax.

Link cried out, his cock cumming from the abuse, clenching his hole around the Lynel. The Lynel dug its front hooves into the ground, staying in place as it started gushing inside Link, quickly filling him up and distending his belly. As it came, the cum started to spurt out of Link’s ass, making it so slick that the Lynel’s cock popped out before it was finished, causing cum to flow out of Link’s ass as it continued spasming onto his back.

Link fell to the ground, his stomach hurting from all the cum. He reached under his mask to wipe away his tears, calming down his breath as he lay there. The Lynel folded its legs near him, lying onto its side and falling fast asleep, spent enough that it ignored Link’s leftover panting and cries.


End file.
